User talk:Thecoolbro101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Love from Selena page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:38, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Editing Thanks for helping out with editing stories. I just wanted to let you know that I actually had to roll back one of your edits because it made some unnecessary changes. Please keep in mind that a lot of comma usage is up to the author. Make sure what you fix is without question a mistake rather than your opinion. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 12:23, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Ok, I just looked over some of your other edits. Please don't add unnecessary double-spacing to stories. I also see more unnecessary commas being added. The next bad edit will result in a one day block. :Jay Ten (talk) 12:27, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :Omg I'm so sorry I just read your messages this morning please don't block me :( I'm so sorry.Thecoolbro101 (talk) 17:17, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not going to block you. Please look at this edit - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Steven?curid=29457&diff=1223300&oldid=1218861 ::I see you undid it but most of it was ok. Look at these: ::"in all respect, I've led a pretty normal" ::"This time, there was a weird electronic" ::"This time, I was like" ::Those are examples of unnecessary commas you have added. I get the feeling that you've seen commas used in these instances and then assumed that it was some type of rule. Perhaps you were even taught that way. Comma rules are very bendable except in a handful of instances. Modern style guides are becoming more and more lenient as they're realizing/accepting that a lot of the rules simply made no sense. I don't want you to stop editing, because a lot of what you have done is correct, but please just be careful with commas. They are often personal preference. We tend to prefer leaving things as the author had them unless there is a clear-cut mistake. Basically, if you question whether it really needs changed, then it's best to leave it. It can't hurt anything if you don't adjust it. I'm not sure what the double spacing thing was all about but please avoid that. I'm going to assume it was just a mistake. Thanks for helping out. Let me know if you have any questions. Have a good one. ::Jay Ten (talk) 17:25, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay thankyou I will make sure to take note of this for my future edits thankyou for being so understanding :) Thecoolbro101 (talk) 22:41, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Edit You're doing good for the most part, but there were still a few issues with your last edit. Take a look at my changes so you can see what they were - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Steven?curid=29457&diff=1223396&oldid=1223391 Now the part where you changed "more clear" to "clearer" was actually an improvement, but it wasn't technically wrong to begin with. We prefer leaving those because we like to maintain the integrity of the author's original work as much as possible. The other two changes that I fixed were actually incorrect. "Parents", in that instance, was plural, so it needs an apostrophe at the end. If it was a single parent, such as "a parent's worst fear" then you would put it before the "s". The part where you changed "listening" was simply not necessary. Don't take this as me trying to discourage you, but rather as me trying to help you improve your editing because we appreciate the help. Let me know if you have any questions. Be sure to message me on my talk page rather than yours if you do have any questions because I don't always notice when you leave a reply on your own page. Jay Ten (talk) 23:32, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Edit Please refrain from making edits that change the tense to the story unless the tense needs to be changed to keep it the same throughout the story; as you did here. It is considered vandalism. TenebrousTorrent 02:26, October 29, 2016 (UTC)